convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeweled Sword of Zelretch
The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch is a Mystic Code that happens to be the main weapon of the fabled magician Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Originating from Type-Moon canon, it made its debut in Illusion Breaker. Plot Involvement Pre-Convergence Its whereabouts, as well as the whereabouts of its owner and creator, Zelretch, are unclear for sure, though it is said that the weapon may have been used when Zelretch was fighting the king of vampires, Brunestud of the Crimson Moon. He created blueprints for the sword for the Tohsaka family to recreate it, thinking it a good challenge because of the sword's esoteric nature, seeing great potential in the family. It is revealed that, by using the given blueprints, Rin Tohsaka, in her spare time, had managed to create a copy of the Jeweled Sword, believed to be inferior, sometime after Monokuma Rising. Supervised by Kirei Kotomine, believing this to be a breakthrough in the field of amateur magecraft, the process suddenly went awry as the two of them would suddenly be transported into the Coalition HQ against their own will because of its dimension-leaping ability. Illusion Breaker In the Winter of Fuyuki City, Rin Tohsaka, after many delays because of the Murder Games, continues to prepare for the impending Fifth Holy Grail War, though her preparations have been relatively slow-going, as seen when Kirei Kotomine gives her a call and urges her to summon her Servant for the War quickly if she wants to participate, which she takes note of. Shortly after she departs for school, however, her mansion is attacked by a band of soldiers called Hound Dogs, led by a young man named Teitoku Kakine, who raid the place in a search for the fake, copied Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, capable of interdimensional travel, that she had used earlier to travel to Coalition Headquarters so long ago. Unaware of Frank's presence within the mansion, the former vigilante takes advantage of this and dispatches many of the inexperienced soldiers. As Kakine and the rest of the surviving Hound Dogs attempted to escape via helicopter after finding the fake Jeweled Sword, Frank quickly traveled into the backyard, uncovering an RPG from the battle van he had been preparing for quite some time, shooting it down in the middle of the city. However, upon investigating the crash site once he'd reach it, it was discovered that Kakine's body was missing, as was the Jeweled Sword. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon In the second chapter, the item is namedropped when Kirei Kotomine muses on the mystery behind Fiamma of the Right's motivations, and what the purpose was behind stealing the object. The Jeweled Sword's status is a mystery for most of the Murder Game, until the fifth chapter, when Tsuchimikado transports the group to Academy City, instructing them to seek out the Jeweled Sword, believing it to be located there. Indeed, it is revealed that it is in the possession of Aleister Crowley, who is implied to have hired Kakine in the first place to steal it, rather than Fiamma of the Right having anything to do with Kakine, and that Tsuchimikado was in on the scheme from the beginning as well. Crowley mentions that he has already done what he needed with the object, and has his subordinate, Awaki Musujime, return it to them. Tsuchimikado returns it to Rin Tohsaka in the epilogue. Characteristics The Jeweled Sword is a mystery to many. The only ones alive who seem to have much knowledge on it include Zelretch, Rin Tohsaka, and possibly Illyasviel von Einzbern. It is a ritual dagger with a jeweled blade, an alien technology embodying general knowledge from a far future, beyond the reach of modern man. The sword is capable of the Second Magic, allowing the user to draw in potentially infinite magical energy. The kaleidoscope-like jewel blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the magical energy from that space. Magical energy channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream of light. Also, as a jewel, the sword can also be detonated as a one-shot explosive. A common misconception is that the Second Magic allows the user to freely travel through dimensions, which is only a power that Zelretch himself possesses. This means that the copy that Rin created is implied to be superior than the original in at least one aspect. Trivia * For the most part, the jeweled sword referred to throughout the Convergence Series is the copy that Rin Tohsaka constructed. Category:Items Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon